


Огонь

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019
Summary: Чертовски странная жизнь может стать еще более странной.





	Огонь

Кролия никогда не жаловалась. Ни на жизнь, ни на проблемы. Ни на родителей, которые рано оставили на попечение старшего брата, сгинув где-то в Африке давным давно, ни на сложности обучения, ни на строгую семью. Брат, несмотря на большую разницу в возрасте, любил ее, семья, какой бы строгой ни были ее правила, всегда объясняла, почему Кролия должна делать так, а не иначе. Чаще всего причиной было «спасение твоей жизни». Что-что, а опасностей хватало. Чем старше Кролия становилась, тем лучше она понимала, насколько опасно было существование ее, ее семьи, ее ковена. Слишком часто, чаще, чем хотелось бы, она узнавала, что кто-то не справился с собой, или что за кем-то пришли чужие, и никто не успел на помощь вовремя. Лучше всего в своей жизни Кролия умела сражаться и лгать незнакомцам и чужакам — всем, кто не был семьей.  
Несмотря на это, в жизни Кролии, пусть зачастую сложной и опасной, все равно было много радостей. Главными из них были ее работа и ее близкие — муж, сын и семья.  
Когда Кролия встретила человека впервые, ни за что бы не подумала, что свяжет с ним свою жизнь. Это было одним из самых главных правил ковена — чужакам рядом с семьей не место. Она могла позволить себе короткую интрижку, а потом исчезнуть из жизни Хита — но не смогла. Сбежала, долго мучилась, рассуждая, поступила ли правильно, даже не попробовав — или, если бы она попыталась побыть с ним хотя бы немного, расставаться было бы еще тяжелее?   
Она могла бы вечность размышлять об этом, если бы Коливан — ее бывший парень и все еще ее лучший друг, не вмешался с долгим разговором о чувствах под покровом ночи с парой бутылок горячего вина, настоянного на травах.  
Выходя наутро из дома Кро и держась за больную голову, Коливан видит мнущимся у ворот высокого человека с большим рюкзаком за плечами и широким фиолетовым шарфом-косой на плечах. Придерживает калитку, рассматривая его, и кивает, пропуская во двор.  
— Сам нашел? Молодец. Иди, не думаю, что она тебя выгонит.  
Просыпаясь, Кролия сначала видит шарф на спинке дивана, а затем, вскочив с постели — самого Хита, сидящего у нее в ногах.  
— Привет.  
Они долго говорят. Убедившись, что все в порядке, один из воронов спрыгивает с подоконника гостиной и улетает к хозяину.

Ковен против. Конечно, ковен против, и Кролия впервые в жизни видит Верховную ведьму не на общих ежегодных торжествах именно поэтому. Ковен против, но Кролия впервые не подчиняется его решению.   
Семья на ее стороне, хоть и не одобряет. Старший брат, недавно лишившийся жены и так и не рожденного ребенка, грубо реагирует на попытки забрать любимого человека еще и у его сестры. Ему приходится держать сложную битву.  
Тогда на помощь снова приходит Коливан.  
Три года спустя, когда рождается Кит, они уже члены другой семьи, Мармора.  
Старший брат, держа на руках новорожденного племянника, улыбается с грустью.  
— И все-таки жаль, что этот прекрасный малыш не Дайбазаал. Но Мармора ему подходит тоже.  
Кролия отводит взгляд. Заркон передает ребенка в руки его отца и садится рядом, бережно поглаживая ладонь.  
— Это не твоя вина, Кро. Я рад, что мы смогли найти выход хотя бы в этом. Другая фамилия не перестает делать нас семьей, а Хит теперь полноценный член ковена. Жаль, что только Мармора имеет на это право.  
— Спасибо, брат, — Кролия обнимает его, — Может быть, однажды мы это изменим.  
— Конечно.

Годы спустя, когда Кит спрашивает, почему они не Дайбазаал и не Когане, Кролия рассказывает ему о том, как устроен их ковен — Ковен Орианд, и какую роль в нем играет Семья Мармора.  
— Ты слышал о Клинках?  
— Да, — Кит кивает.  
— Клинки Марморы — охотники на ведьм, защищающие наш ковен от чужих ведьм и всех, кто может быть для нас опасен. Они могут принять в свои ряды кого угодно, если посчитают, что это необходимо для защиты семьи или ковена.  
— Поэтому они приняли папу?  
— Да, чтобы ковен не разлучил нас с твоим отцом, Глава Коливан принял решение о вхождении нас обоих в члены Клинков Марморы и семью. Когда ты родился, ты уже был Мармора.  
— Я тоже буду Клинком?  
— Только если захочешь этого сам.  
— Хочу! Хочу быть как ты, как папа, дядя Анток и дядя Коливан!  
В ответ Кролия только смеется.  
Кит — ее самое любимое солнце. Кролия вяжет ему шарфы с оберегами и учит самому завязывать не только шнурки на ботинках, но и простейшие узелки-заговоры. Когда у Кита получается в первый раз, его улыбкой можно обжечься.  
Единственное, что Кролия ненавидит — когда ей приходится оставлять сына надолго одного. Так или иначе, но она делает это, потому что время от времени Верховная Ведьма хочет видеть ее в главном доме ковена. Кро до сих пор не понимает зачем — с тех пор прошло много лет, да и подозревать ее не в чем, но раз за разом Верховная Ведьма отнимает ее время в скучных философских беседах за чашкой горького чая. Хит уезжал в главный дом с ней — это тоже было требованием Верховной, хотя она ни разу еще не просила привести его для личной встречи. Все это время за Китом присматривал Коливан. С тех пор, как у Кита появился фамилиар, он перестал ночевать в доме главы, однако все равно был под присмотром. Так было и в этот раз.

Вечером пятницы Кит провожает родителей в очередную «командировку» и плотно прикрывает за ними дверь.  
Погружаясь в привычную рутину — из подготовки маминой рассады и шумного Космо — Кит даже не думает о том, что теперь его очередь встретить человека, который перевернет его жизнь с ног на голову.

***  
Бежать.  
Единственная мысль, которая осталась в его голове. Шею ужасно жжет.  
Бежать, сбивая ноги и ладони, цепляться за старые корни, падать, но обязательно вставать. Бежать.  
Иначе он больше никогда не откроет глаза.

***  
Не то чтобы их переезд был внезапным — нет, родители долго обсуждали это и с дедом, и с самим Широ, но все равно, видя на столике гостиной билеты на троих, Широ чувствует страх.  
Впереди нет неопределенности — родители с ним, они вместе готовили этот переезд почти год, он видел фото нового дома и знает о прекрасной репутации школы, который они подбирали, чтобы Широ мог безболезненно продолжить свое обучение, раз из-за матери им приходится сменить даже страну...  
Все так хорошо, но парень все равно не может избавиться от тревоги.  
Последнюю ночь в Японии семья Широганэ проводит в доме деда Широ — они уже нашли квартиросъемщиков и отправили самое необходимое в Америку. Такаши просыпается ближе к полуночи и чувствует — если он не выйдет из дома сейчас — он просто задохнется.  
За забором начинается глухой сосновый лес, высокий и темный. Широ все каникулы в детстве провел здесь, сбегая от взрослых в самую глушь с книжками или игрушками. Становясь взрослее, он не всегда понимал самого себя — что он мог делать здесь целыми днями, возвращаясь разве что поесть?  
Сейчас, наверно, немного понимал — настолько ему не хотелось оставлять это место.  
Такаши отходит подальше, так, чтобы огни из двора дома терялись за стволами деревьев, и садится у корней старого дерева. Вокруг темно, но тьма не сплошная — Широ все еще видит отголоски уличных фонарей, и темное звездное небо над головой так и манит... Несмотря на лето, холодно. Август дает о себе знать — Широ прячет руки в карманах и подбирает ноги.  
Он сидит там недолго, пока в кустах что-то не зашуршит, и Широ быстро поднимается на ноги. Вокруг снова воскресает мертвая тишина и он думает, что шорох ему померещился, настолько вокруг тихо. Но на мгновение становится так холодно, что сердце, ему кажется, останавливается на мгновение.  
Широ разворачивается и спешит в дом.  
Завтра самолет.

***  
Кит не любит последние дни перед началом учебы. Люди, даже те, для которых ничего не меняется, становятся слишком взбудораженными и нервными, остро реагируя на конец «каникул». Внезапно многие начинают заказывать букеты, будто очнувшись от летней лени — иногда за месяц до праздников, так что работы ему хватает — рабочий телефон замолкает редко. Отец отписался недавно, что их с матерью все-таки задержат еще ненадолго, но Кит склонен думать, что не увидит их еще по крайней мере пару недель. Он прекрасно знает, что это значит, в том числе для него самого — и потому юный еще ведьмак обновляет въедливым белоснежным мелом символы под фальшивыми наличниками — изнанки деревянных планок хранят дом лучше, чем самые крепкие из замков. Хотя и над теми Кролия перед отъездом шептала нужные слова, обновление не мешает ничему...  
На мгновение под ногами мелькает Космо, шугает слетевшееся на кормушку в саду воронье и снова исчезает. Кит чувствует, что он недалеко, и этого достаточно. Волк — единственный сейчас, кто приятно разбавляет тишину в его жизни. Кит не любит, когда родителям приходится уезжать, хотя нельзя сказать, что он к этому не привык — слишком часто Ковен хотел видеть его мать, и Кит был одной из невольных причин для этого.  
Одиночество в доме было настолько невыносимо, что мальчик раз за разом просился с ними, но мать всего пару раз соглашалась и не оставляла его дома под присмотром Коливана или кого-то из взрослых Клинков — слишком непредсказуемо могла закончиться такая поездка. В тринадцать, когда к нему пришел Космо, стало легче.  
Хотя бывали моменты, когда Кит определенно предпочел бы тишину. Громко хлопает калитка, взрыкивает со второго этажа волк, внимательно следя за людьми, идущими по дорожке к дому.  
— Кит! Эй, маллет, мы знаем, что ты здесь, не вздумай прятаться! — на размахивающего в приветствии парня шикает другой, покрупнее, уже увидевший в окне наверху волчью (им она кажется собачьей) морду.  
— Даже не собирался, — он встречает ожидаемых гостей на крыльце — загорелый Лэнс тащит целый пакет еды, звенящие бутылки достались более аккуратному Ханку, Пидж просто несет запасные геймпады — свое главное сокровище.  
— Приятно найти тебя там же, где и оставили. Неужели ты никогда не покидаешь город, маллет? Я бы сдох от скуки.  
Кит отвешивает проходящему мимо парню подзатыльник и забирает один из пакетов у другого.  
— К счастью, я — не ты. И я приехал недавно. Привет, Пидж. Давно вернулась?  
Та пожимает плечами.  
— Пару дней. Мэтт приедет на днях, обещал заскочить.  
— Классно, пусть заходит.  
Сегодняшний вечер — точно не о тишине.

***  
Кит уже собирается ложиться и выходит на улицу только чтобы выкинуть оставшийся после их мини-вечеринки мешок с мусором — мусоровоз всегда приезжает рано, и он не хочет вставать, чтобы успеть к этому моменту.  
Мелкий Анван крутится вокруг медленно идущего парня в светлой футболке. На часах уже около трех ночи, и в идеальном мире ответственных взрослых и послушных детей даже мелкие ведьмаки вроде Анвана уже должны видеть первые сны. Или делать что угодно, но не бегать вокруг незнакомцев среди ночи, даже если до твоего дома — два шага, а из соседних кустов выглядывает хвост отцовского фамилиара.  
— Анван!  
Мальчик оглядывается и подпрыгивает на месте, маша Киту рукой.  
— Привет! Я уже иду домой! Он — он наш новый сосед, снова встретил меня на соседней улице и решил убедиться, что я вернусь домой и буду в порядке! Но я ведь все равно буду в порядке, — хитро тянет мальчишка и косит глазом на кусты.  
Кит треплет его по макушке..  
— Тебе стоит быть осторожнее, ребенок. И чуть благодарнее, потому что тебе везет, что ты натыкаешься?... всего лишь на нашего нового соседа? А не на заблудившегося волка в кустах. Он тебя не утомил? — Кит оборачивается к .. новому соседу(?), настороженно его осматривая.  
Незнакомый парень смущенно чешет затылок.  
— Здесь водятся волки? Мы недавно переехали, наш дом в начале улицы. Мне не спалось, и я сидел на веранде. Они закинули в наш сад мяч, так что я просто спустился, чтобы достать его и отдать.  
У парня азиатские черты лица, темный вихор волос, падающих на лицо и проколотые уши. Кит находит это довольно милым. Он протягивает ему руку.  
— Водятся, но в город не забредают. Я Кит, живу прямо здесь, — указывает он большим пальцем за спину, — Анван — громкий и шумный ребенок, тебе не обязательно терпеть его, если он будет надоедать.  
— Спасибо, — парень улыбается, — Ничего, это было несложно. Меня зовут Широ. Я здесь чуть больше недели, не думаю, что у нас был шанс пересечься раньше?  
— Я тоже недавно вернулся. Ты переехал из-за школы?  
— Не совсем, но школа помогла определиться с переездом. Ты тоже тут учишься?  
— Да, третий год. А ты?  
— Четвертый. На самом деле нужно было досдать пару предметов, но их мне разрешили посещать с третьим, чтобы не терять два семестра впустую.  
— Звучит классно. Может, пересечемся в школе. Мы пришли, — они останавливаются у ворот дома Анвана. Мальчишка обнимает обоих и скрывается внутри. Хозяин хвоста бесшумно взлетает сначала на дерево, а потом спрыгивает в сад. Кит усмехается.  
— Спасибо, что проводил Анвана. Тут все друг друга знают, и в целом безопасно, но гулять все равно было слишком поздно.  
— Мне было несложно, — Широ смеется, — Но, думаю, мне уже пора. Не буду отвлекать. Спокойной ночи, Кит.  
— Спокойной ночи, Широ.

Что-то в новом знакомом привлекает взгляд и мысли Кита. Помимо общей симпатичности (это Кит признает без особых проблем) — есть в нем что-то странное? Неестественное? Не ведьме об этом говорить, но Кит чувствует себя заинтригованным.

Через пару дней над дверью в магазин звенит колокольчик — посетитель. Кит в это время возится в оранжерее, но все равно слышит звук — этот колокольчик, предупреждающий о посетителях, слышно везде в доме.   
Когда он заходит в зал, гость осматривается, присев на корточки перед низкой полкой с горшками для цветов.   
— Привет. Нужна помощь?   
Широ вздрагивает и улыбается, поднимая голову.   
— Привет. Да, наверное... Это ведь цветочный магазин?   
— Ага. Кто-то подсказал? — Кит вытирает руки от земли и проходит дальше, откладывая тряпку в сторону.   
— Не то чтобы... Слухи? — Широ чуть мнется, задумываясь, — И вспомнил вывеску на доме, я ее видел, когда мы встретились первый раз. Красивая, — улыбается.   
— А, — Кит улыбается в ответ, — Мама рисовала.   
На вывеске снаружи золотым замысловато выведено «Цветы Коганэ». Такая же висит внутри, прямо за прилавком.   
— У нас не столько цветы, сколько все подряд. Приправы, растения в горшках, удобрения и прочий стафф. За чем пришел ты?   
— У мамы день рождения на днях. Я уже купил ей подарок, но подумал, что еще и букет тоже будет неплох, — Широ пожимает плечами, — Но что именно... Теряюсь.   
— Знаешь, какие ей нравятся цветы?   
— Не уверен. Папа всегда дарит ей белые розы, но это скорее их традиция со времен первого свидания. Да и второй такой же букет... Зачем?   
Кит осматривает стоящие в холодильнике букеты.   
— Взгляни на эти. Я могу собрать что-нибудь похожее, добавить или убрать.   
— Красиво.. Вы выращиваете их сами? — Широ подходит со спины.   
— На самом деле меньшую часть, — улыбается Кит, оборачиваясь к нему, — Многое нам и вовсе привозят только на заказ. Городок небольшой, и кроме нас тут есть пара цветочных. Мы в основном занимаемся живыми цветами и саженцами.   
— Живыми?   
Кит машет рукой в сторону открытой двери.  
— Там еще один зал.   
— Можно взглянуть?   
— Конечно. 

— Ты говорил, что вы переехали недавно?   
— Ага.   
— А что насчет цветов в горшках, — Кит присаживается на корточки перед большим кустом хризантем с завязавшимися бутонами, — Вряд ли у вас после переезда в доме много цветов. Чем дарить двухдневный букет, может, лучше такой? — он смотрит наверх, прямо на Широ, — Можно поставить у вас на веранде, должно быть мило.   
— Мне нравится, — Широ садится рядом и касается бутонов кончиками пальцев, — Спасибо, Кит.   
Давно Киту так не улыбались. 

Ночью он просыпается от кошмара.  
Ничего определенного — просто много огня и страха, но даже после пробуждения Киту почему-то неспокойно на душе. Сон не похож на вещий, но Кит все равно сгребает пришедшего к нему Космо в объятия и засыпает лишь почувствовав себя в безопасности под его защитой. 

Утром он достает из ящика стола ловец снов, но не вешает сразу, стоя в раздумьях. Космо лезет под руку, призывая почесать за ухом, и Кит смеется, обнимая фамилиара.  
— Как думаешь, стоит повесить? Если это вещий сон, пусть и кошмар, его стоит увидеть.. до конца?  
— _Если сомневаешься, не стоит. Теперь я буду внимательнее охранять твои сны и не пущу пустые кошмары. А с остальным мы разберемся. Если они и правда вещие, мы с этим разберемся._  
— Спасибо, — Кит щурится и трется своим носом о волчий.  
Ловец остается лежать на столе.

Вечером, закончив с делами и зная, что больше его никто не побеспокоит, он садится за туалетный столик и дважды стучит о зеркало, с нетерпением ожидая ответа. Космо ложится на постель за его спиной, наблюдая из-под прикрытых век.  
На мгновение поверхность зеркала чуть темнеет, и уже через секунду в нем отражается изменившийся интерьер и сидящий на столе белый кот коротко мяукает и спрыгивает куда-то на пол. Зато появляется девушка — с темной кожей и белыми волосами — что шерсть ее кота.  
— Аллура, — Кит улыбается и кивает, приветствуя, — Божественно выглядишь.  
— Ки! И ты, — Аллура смеется, — Чертовски рада тебя видеть. Что-то стряслось?  
— Не уверен. Мне приснился кошмар. Я размышлял сегодня об этом весь день и теперь мне кажется, что он был не первым, просто это я о нем забывал. Это немного... напрягает.  
— Думаешь, вещий? Что тебе снилось? — Аллура грустнеет.  
— Не уверен, что похоже на то, что мне приснилось летом, когда я у вас гостил, — Кит тяжело смотрит ей прямо в глаза, — Но ощущение похоже. Только теперь было не пустое сожженное здание, а огонь. Много огня, в основном, запах гари и это ощущение страха. Я был практически в панике, когда проснулся.  
Аллура теребит косу и кусает губы в задумчивости.  
— Выпей тот сбор на ночь, что я делала, хуже не будет. Я поговорю с отцом, может быть, он что-то подскажет.  
— Спасибо, Лура.  
— Не за что пока, — она невесело смеется, — Давай о хорошем. Было что-то интересное?  
— Мы же виделись недавно, — Кит отстраняется от зеркала, опираясь о спинку кресла, — Что могло произойти?  
— Когда ты так говоришь, сразу становится понятно, что что-то произошло, — девушка, напротив, наклоняется ближе и касается пальцем стекла, — Рассказывай, я уже умираю от любопытства!  
— На самом деле... я встретил кое-кого пару дней назад.

Следующее утро Кит встречает спокойно. Космо лежит в ногах — поднимается, заметив, что он проснулся, щекочет пятку хвостом и спрыгивает на пол.  
Сегодня не было снов. Ни вещих, ни кошмаров, и обычных.  
Кит благодарно гладит его и чмокает в нос.  
— Может быть я зря вас с Лурой озадачил. Может, это был просто дурацкий сон.

Кошмары не приходят ни этой ночью, ни следующей. Тем временем, учеба приближается, а вместе с ней исчезает возможность не спать ночами и просыпаться в районе полудня — ужасная потеря для Кита, на самом деле. В первый день он и вовсе идет знакомым маршрутом как на каторгу.  
На подходе к школе сзади слышится топот и уже секунду спустя у него на шее виснет Лэнс — кто бы еще это мог быть.  
— Маллет, не кисни! — парень треплет его по тщательно уложенным волосам, и Кит в отместку пихает его локтем под ребра. Лэнс ойкает и выпускает его из своих загребущих рук, — Ты снова в трауре?  
— Я всегда в трауре, Лэнс, — Кит фыркает, — Черный — мой любимый цвет, отвянь.  
— Ну ты же носишь другие цвета, красный, фиолетовый... — ноет тот, — Я даже розовый помню! Но почему ты в этот чудесный солнечный день с ног до головы укутан в черное?!  
Кит поднимает глаза к небу — не пасмурному, но и далеко не самому ясному. Солнце и вовсе еще прячется за облаками.  
— Откуда такой энтузиазм в первый мучебный день, Макклейн, — подозрительно смотрит Кит.  
Лэнс на мгновение замирает.  
— Вот черт. Маллет, я такую девочку видел сегодня... Живая мечта. И такие волосы волшебные. На вид чуть младше нас. А вдруг она новенькая? Переехала и теперь будет учиться у нас?  
Кита хватает только на тяжелый вздох.  
— Да ладно.

У Кита с Лэнсом практически одинаковая программа — к сожалению Кита, это означает, что в школе ему придется практически постоянно тусоваться с ним. Легче становится только когда становится понятно, что у них есть совместные предметы с Пидж и Ханком. Больше людей — меньше энтузиазма влюбившегося (снова) Лэнса Макклейна на одного.

На самом деле день оказался гораздо лучше, чем могло показаться утром. Первое, что Кит видит в очереди кафетерия, оторвав взгляд от смартфона — широкую спину в белой футболке и знакомую темную макушку. Широ явно застрял с выбором, и Кит пробирается к нему ближе.  
— Сложности? Привет.  
Широ поднимает взгляд.  
— Если скажешь, что из этого съедобно, снова меня спасешь. Доброе утро, — Кит смеется.  
— На самом деле все неплохо, только не бери салаты с помидорами и каши. Первые немного склизкие, вторые чрезмерно сухие. Жирное имхо, конечно, но большинство сомучающихся со мной согласно. А с выпечкой и вовсе не ошибешься, обычно все свежее и безумно вкусное, — он тянется и складывает себе на поднос три разные булочки с джемом, — будешь сок?  
— Да, спасибо.  
Кит достает две коробочки.  
— Если на улице тепло, многие уходят во внутренний двор, там есть скамейки и несколько столов, если захочешь посидеть там. Но не сегодня, наверное, — Кит бросает взгляд в окно, — У меня мурашки даже в здании от этой промозглости.  
Широ тихо хихикает.  
— Как насчет одеться потеплее?  
Кит закатывает глаза и тыкает локтем в бок — он в легкой толстовке, а куртка повязана на бедрах, — Тут то тепло! Сам в одной футболке ходишь, не замерз? — его рука задерживается на предплечье, — Тьфу, горячий. Ты точно с этой планеты?  
Широ снова смеется.  
— Всю жизнь прожил на этой. Пойдем?  
Кит осматривается в поисках свободного столика

В еще один день Кит решает достать ролики. Его дом действительно недалеко — минутах в двадцати неспешной ходьбы. Кит редко использует мотоцикл для того, чтобы добраться до школы, чаще отец подбрасывает его до школы по пути на работу или он ходит пешком.  
Или, совсем редко, достает ролики.  
Погода чудесная, светит солнце и на небе ни облачка, так что Кит решает рискнуть.  
Космо, дремлющий на крыльце, лишь на мгновение поднимает голову с лап и желает удачи, возвращаясь ко сну. Если и есть более надежное метеорологическое агентство, Кит о таком не знает — треплет фамилиара за ушами и, быстро переобувшись, спешит вниз.  
На полпути у него развязываются шнурки на ботинке, он приседает, чтобы завязать их, и именно этот момент выбирает водитель притормозившей черной машины, чтобы посигналить ему.  
Кит не уверен, что хочет знать, как со стороны выглядел его прыжок на месте.  
— Смерти моей хочешь?!  
Широ тихо хихикает.  
— Не подвезти?

Раз за разом мир буквально сталкивает их лоб ко лбу. Не учись они вместе, Кит бы заподозрил бы чье-то вмешательство.  
Они сталкиваются в торговом центре, в парке, в лесу, когда Кит собирает травы, по пути из школы и в школу, в школе, в продуктовом неподалеку...  
Широ милый. Чертовски милый, на самом деле, и он уже почти привык залипать на его руки или спину и игнорить смешки со стороны друзей. Тем временем Широ знакомится с Мэттом, с которым они ходят на физику и алгебру, и как-то само собой выходит, что новенький вливается в их компанию.  
Кит бы, наверное, уже попытался сделать что-то, но что-то... зудит внутри. С Широ все абсолютно в порядке, но что-то настораживает Кита, и чем дольше он не может понять, тем сложнее.

— Я не понимаю в чем дело, Лура! — Кит в переизбытке эмоций взмахивает руками и обессиленно растекается по креслу, — Его уже даже Космо обнюхивал издалека, ничерта не понятно. Даже ненадолго расслабиться не могу.  
— А я-то думала, что я уже через пару недель буду палить вас из зеркала с самого лучшего ракурса..  
Кит бросает взгляд на кровать позади и тихо стонет. Девушка смеется.  
— Аллура...  
— ...но раз так, может мне и правда на него взглянуть? Приведи его домой. Заодно и Космо взглянет поближе. Но если и дальше так пойдет, скажи Коливану. Кролия, видимо, будет дома нескоро..  
— Альфор тоже уехал?  
— Да, и мама. Кажется, в ковене какие-то проблемы.

В результате Кит не придумывает ничего лучше, чем устроить вечеринку для своих. Видеоигры, много еды, газировки и припрятанного до поры пива. Ханк, Пидж, Лэнс, Мэтт... Широ. Все собираются дома у Кита, и Космо пользуется этим, чтобы собрать в несколько раз больше обнимашек и поглаживаний.  
Ни одно из оплетающих дом заклятий не реагирует на нового гостя. Если был шанс, что в менее защищенный магазин кто-то мог пройти (у них было много разных покупателей, и не было смысла в сигнализации на все мистическое — тогда бы им пришлось подрываться каждый третий раз, как откроется дверь.  
Но домашняя защита совсем другая, и Кит впервые действительно успокаивается, не ожидая подвоха.  
Это классно. Как бы ни недолюбливал большие сборища Кит, конкретно это сборище было его — люди, который он любил, с которыми они были чем-то похожи. Кит был рад, что мама вырастила его так — не на домашнем обучении, позволяя общаться не только с детьми семьи или ковена, но и с обычными людьми. Он не мог представить свою жизнь без них. Даже без дико шумного Лэнса или Мэтта, который присоединился к ним абсолютно случайно — просто Коллин, их с Пидж мать, не пускала ее одну маленькой на ночевку с одноклассниками. А та взяла и вместо того, чтобы остаться дома, притащила с собой брата.  
С тех пор так и повелось.  
А теперь в их тесная компания внезапно пополнилась. Кит лег удобнее на диван, наблюдая за сидящими прямо у экрана Ханком и Широ — они выбирали следующую игру. Пидж с Лэнсом о чем-то тихо шуршали в дальнем кресле, уткнувшись в смартфон, а Мэтт расползся по другой стороне дивана, лениво отпивая свой сидр. Кит подгребает к себе поближе пакет с чипсами и удовлетворенно вздыхает.  
Хорошо..  
Он едва не засыпает, проваливаясь в приятную дрему, пока на его ребра не давит кто-то и не облизывает лицо.  
— Космо... придурок.  
Кто-то хихикает.  
— О ну конечно... никто не хочет дать поспать замученному человеку... — Кит приоткрывает глаза и видит Пидж с Широ, Космо уже лежит рядом и машет хвостом, — Что вам, ироды?  
— У нас закончилась газировка, и Пидж сказала, что ты умеешь делать божественно вкусный чай, — Широ берет на себя роль переговорщика, — И мы тебя не будили, это же был Космо!  
Волк недовольно фырчит.  
— Вот видишь, малыш, не нужно им помогать. Первые же тебя и подставят, — Кит садится и потягивается, зевая. Широ практически выглядит уязвленным.  
— Прости, Космо, — парень гладит фамилиара за ушами, — Мы подумали, что тебя хозяин любит и не будет ругаться.  
— Я всех люблю, пока меня не будят, — хихикает тот, — Но это было правильное решение, не нужно обижать Космо, — встает и идет в сторону кухни, — Пойдем, придумаю что-нибудь с вашим «волшебным» чаем.  
Пидж остается с братом, растянувшись на освободившемся диване (не факт, что это не был ее коварный план по завоеванию территорий и устранению возможных соперников), а Широ следует за ним.  
— Проверь воду и поставь чайник, пожалуйста, — Кит направляется прямо к шкафчику с кофе, чаем и уже готовыми к заварке травками, которые обычно использовали он или мама. Выставляет пару банок, которые могут пригодится, и понимает, что кое-чего может не хватить, так что стоит сходить в кладовку. Широ, отошедший к столу, снова следует за ним, и Кит, успокоенный беспроблемным вечером, без задней мысли позволяет ему это, не останавливая на пороге.  
«Кладовка» — практически сердце дома. Небольшая комнатка с тусклым освещением, всего два на пять метров, несколько стеллажей и люк, ведущий в подвал. Ничего особенного, если бы здесь не хранились почти все запасы особых трав и других ингредиентов — в непрозрачных коробках. Ну и подвал, да.  
Самое защищенное место. Кита даже в детстве учили, если что-то произошло — беги в кладовку и прячься в подвале. Пожар, наводнение, нашествие злых духов — на улице не убежишь, а вот в подвале спрячешься и всегда дождешься помощи. Что бы за тобой ни шло.  
На первый же шаг Широ внутри на косяке загораются бледно-оранжевые символы, которые, по сути, никто кроме семьи и видеть не должен, но Широ оборачивается и смотрит.  
А потом хватается за голову и кричит.

Кит замирает на мгновение.  
На кладовке заглушающие, медленно вспоминает он, наблюдая за тем, как Широ медленно опускается на колени и уже не кричит, а только дышит тяжело. Его рука, правая, будто дымится..  
Широ поднимает голову, и Кит отшатывается — глаза его больше не серебристые — золотые. В прострации он опускается перед ним на колени.  
— Нет... Нет, — Широ шепчет и тянется к Киту, — пожалуйста, я не... вредил... Кит.. Так больно, Кит...  
Чары наконец усыпляют его, и Широ растягивается на полу, свернувшись клубком. Знаки на входе гаснут, и Кит как в замедленной съемке наблюдает за тем, как разглаживается его лицо, снова похожее на прежнее без этих пугающих желтых глаз.  
Несколько секунд Кит просто сидит, а потом вспоминает, что через две стены сидят его друзья — люди. На кладовке заглушающие, но ничто не помешает им подняться и пойти сюда в любой момент. А Широ..  
Кит зовет Космо.  
— Отнеси его ко мне в комнату и запри, чтобы никто не вошел. Я заварю ребятам чай и поднимусь.   
На кухне оглушительно щелкает чайник — Кит осознает, что все произошло меньше, чем за три минуты. Какой кошмар.

Кит заваривает чай, шепчет сонный наговор, наливая воду дрожащими руками. Мыслями же он совсем далеко.

Подселенец.  
Демон.  
Очевидно, именно это настораживало Кита до сегодняшнего дня.  
Но почему дом не отреагировал раньше?  
Почему Кит не понял раньше?  
Разве не было звоночков?

Кит пытается вспомнить и осознает, что, наверное, нет. Пытается вспомнить какие-то странности, но не может. Демон воздействовал на его память? Но дом не заметил ни вмешательства, ни злых намерений.

Кит вздыхает, касается на мгновение амулета на шее и, взяв себя в руки, несет Пидж чай.  
— Я поднимусь к себе, надо позвонить. Скоро вернусь, но зовите, если что, — он ставит чашки на кофейный столик и убирает поднос на нижнюю столешницу.  
— А Широ где?  
— Я думал, он к вам зашел, — Кит отлично изображает удивление, — Ему нужно домой вернуться, что-то взять. Сказал, скоро вернется.  
Пидж пожимает плечами и макает крекер в чай.  
— Неа. Надеюсь, скоро вернется, с этими, — кивает в сторону засевших прямо у экрана парней, — играть дико скучно.  
Кит только смеется.

Перед лестницей на второй этаж Кит останавливается и снова вздыхает, набираясь сил. Идти почти физически тяжело. И страшно. Что если Широ никогда и не существовало?..  
Что он будет делать тогда?  
Что ж, вперед.

Широ лежит на постели.  
Космо, сменивший облик на большого пушистого кота, остался на подушке у его головы, положив хвост на плечо.  
— Как он?  
— _Без сознания. Но я не чувствую зла,_ — Космо звучит растерянно, — _Зато теперь отчетливо чую зверя._  
— Дьявола? — Кит и сам чувствует как в изумлении кривится его лицо.  
— _Нет, нет. Звереныша. Но он разумен.. Пес? Лис?_ — Космо принюхивается и чихает, — _Не понимаю_.  
— Его глаза пожелтели. И он пытался со мной поговорить, вроде бы, — Кит садится на постель и касается посеревшей руки, — И о таком я не слышал никогда.  
— _Это похоже на отголоски демона внутри. Мы можем разбудить его и спросить..._ — Космо склоняет голову на бок и смотрит прямо в глаза своей ведьме, — _Я смогу тебя защитить, если что-то пойдет не так._  
— Я попробую. Или... — взгляд Кита задерживается на забытом на столе ловце снов, — Есть еще вариант.

Кит ложится рядом. На полу вокруг постели ровным кругом расставлены свечи — этот ритуал Киту проводить не впервой. От запястья к запястью — тянется крепкая синяя нить.. Ее перекусить, если что-то пойдет не по плану, дело мгновения.  
Кит уже делал такое однажды — в очередную ночевку у Аллуры. Они осознанно смотрели сны друг друга.  
Теперь Кит хотел попробовать проделать то же с Широ.  
Космо вернулся к более привычному волчьему виду и лег у них в ногах.  
Кит обновляет заглушающие чары и щелчком зажигает стоящие вокруг постели свечи.  
— Пора.  
Кит закрывает глаза и мгновенно проваливается в сон.

В снах Широ темно. Кит, кажется, вечность идет наощупь, прежде чем видит что-то. Кого-то.  
Довольно знакомого человека.  
Широ просто стоит. Его фигура немного подсвечена, как будто рядом есть несколько мягких источников света, но Кит не видит ничего, как бы ни приглядывался. Но стоит ему подойти ближе, как оказывается, что Широ не один.  
Рядом висит огонек. Едва замечая его, огонек бросается из стороны в сторону и в конце концов прячется Широ за спину. Сам парень не реагирует никак, медленно оглядываясь, будто в полудреме, и ничего не замечая. Даже самого Кита.  
Это не очень странно при невзаимном обмене снами, но Кит ждал чего-то.. другого? Он подходит ближе и пытается посмотреть Широ в глаза — они серебристые, знакомые, пусть и равнодушные прямо сейчас. Кит гладит его по предплечью и обходит, приближаясь к огоньку, который снова от него шарахается — но от Широ не отлетает.  
— Широ — похож на Широ. А вот ты кто?  
Огонек дрожит.  
— _Ты.. будешь делать больно?_ — внезапно ведьма слышит шепот.  
— Что? — Кит моргает, — Я не..  
— _Я не делал ничего плохого,_ — огонек будто взмахивает хвостиком, — _Я не могу сделать ничего плохого, но было так больно.._  
— Кто ты? — Кит тянется к огоньку, и в этот раз он не отлетает, — Я не причиню тебе вреда. Расскажи мне, откуда ты?  
— _Я не знаю. Я ничего не помню. Первый, кого я встретил — был Широ. Если бы я не встретил его тогда, я бы умер. Он хороший. И сильный._  
— Он знает о тебе?  
— _Нет. Я старался есть по чуть-чуть._  
— Есть? — ладони Кита вздрагивают.  
— _Энергия. Я очень-очень слаб. И умирал. Если бы не Широ, я бы умер. Я столкнулся с ним и слился. Поглощаю остатки энергии и теперь расту. По чуть-чуть. Иначе Широ заметит и избавится от меня,_ — огонек тускнеет.  
— Сейчас ты существуешь только так?  
— _Я знаю, что умею меняться. Но не могу. Слабый._  
— Что сейчас с Широ?  
— _Спит. Чтобы не болело. Он сильный, справился бы, но это не его боль. Моя._  
— Это на тебя отреагировала защита?  
— _Я не знаю._  
— Ты умрешь, если вас с Широ разделить?  
— _Я не знаю,_ — огонек прижимается к протянутой ладони, — _ты же ведьма? Помоги. Я угасну без Широ._  
— Я попробую. Сейчас я уйду, — Кит дергает за нить, — и разбужу вас обоих. Веди себя хорошо.

Просыпается Кит, как будто поднимается на поверхность. Космо настороженно фырчит.  
— Кажется, все в порядке, — Кит садится на постели, глядя на Широ и касаясь браслета на запястье, — Насколько все может быть в порядке, учитывая, что тело Широ действительно одержимо. Но кто бы это ни был, он не врал. Попробую разбудить их обоих. Следи на всякий случай.  
Кит касается открытой ладонью груди и шепчет. По полу тянет сквозняком, тревожа огоньки свечей — они гаснут одна за одной, наконец оставляя их в полной темноте, пока Космо не зажигает светильник у зеркала.  
— Широ?  
Кит видит, как дрожат чужие ресницы и касается щеки кончиками пальцев.  
— Хэй? Широ? Пора вставать...  
— Кит? — Широ открывает глаза.  
Один из его зрачков отчетливо отливает золотым.  
— Я... Мне снился странный сон, — Широ пытается привстать, и Кит помогает ему усесться на постели.  
— Ты помнишь что-нибудь?  
Широ в ответ пронзительно смотрит и касается груди.  
— Тебя и... того, что во мне.

Широ не похож на человека, который вот-вот свалится в истерике, но и на нормальную реакцию человека, осознающего, что в его теле живет чей-то чужой дух, тоже не похоже. Кит громко сглатывает.   
— Ты... понимаешь, что происходит?  
Широ нервно хихикает.  
— Мне кажется, что мне... не приснилось?  
Космо запрыгивает на постель с зеркалом в зубах, и Кит протягивает его Широ. Тот касается пальцами лица, рассматривая свой правый глаз, а затем — правую руку, будто подернутую дымком.  
— Это... навсегда?  
— Не... не думаю. Мне кажется, он за нами наблюдает сейчас.  
— Наблюдает? — Широ моргает.  
— Да. Возможно, раньше тоже так бывало, но он заставлял всех не замечать. Я думаю. Иначе бы я заметил раньше.  
— А ты.. — Широ неловко замолкает, прикусывая губу, и оглядывается, обращая внимание на свечи на полу и стоящие на туалетном столике в ряд склянки.  
— А я ведьма, — Кит вздыхает, — Водички?

В результате они спускаются вниз, и Кит проверяет ребят — те спят кто где, развалившись на диване и в кресле. Кит накрывает их пледами и плотно прикрывает дверь на кухню — Широ уже сидит там, гладя Космо, положившего ему голову на колени.  
— Все нормально?  
— Да, все спят и не проснутся до утра, — Кит неловко топчется на месте и проходит дальше, снова ставя чайник, — Я сейчас наведу чай, нужно все это обсудить.  
— Пожалуй, в этот раз я за тобой не пойду, — Широ криво усмехается и смеется, потирая руку, — Иначе мы никогда не поговорим.

Когда Кит ставит на стол две чашки, Космо уже практически полностью переползает на колени к Широ, благо тому каким-то чудом хватает сил удержать немаленького волка.  
— Космо! И тебе не стыдно?  
Волк урчит, облизывает чужое ухо и телепортируется совсем рядом, на подоконник — Широ только моргает в недоумении, когда вес пропадает с колен, а потом смеется и чешет под челюстью.  
— А ты тоже волшебный. До сих пор не верится...  
Кит так чертовски рад слышать этот смех.

— На самом деле я смутно представляю, как все это вышло, — Широ делает глоток, — Практически наверняка я уверен, что это произошло накануне моего отлета из Японии. Я был в пригороде, в доме деда, и вечером ушел в лес. Там был этот странный шорох.. и на мгновение как будто ледяным ветром подуло. Но я подумал, что мне показалось.  
— Мы можем попробовать спросить у него самого, — нерешительно предлагает Кит, — Сейчас он в своеобразной полудреме. Может быть, он может только наблюдать за нами.  
— Так странно это осознавать... Почему это вообще произошло, — Широ со стоном прячет лицо в ладонях, — Давай попробуем. Я хочу знать, — глухо говорит.

Кит приносит небольшое зеркало на подставке. Его поверхность мутная,не отражающая практически ничего.  
— Мы сможем поговорить так, чтобы видеть его. Не пугайся, он не сможет ничего сделать, даже если захочет.

Зеркало действительно мутное, но Широ в нем отражается удивительно четко. Только глаза желтые.  
— Это... он?   
— _Я не помню, как должен выглядеть,_ — внезапно говорит отражение и тянет руку к разделяющему их стеклу, — _Здравствуй, Широ._  
— Здравствуй.

Они долго говорят. На Широ смотреть почти больно, настолько вымотанным он кажется.  
— Нет, хватит, — наконец прерывает попытки демона объясниться Широ, — Мне нужно это обдумать,.. — Он запинается, — А... А как тебя можно назвать?  
— _Я не помню своего имени,_ — отзывается огонек, прикрывая желтые глаза.  
— Если.. если я дам тебе имя, ты не будешь против?  
Кит удивляется, но молчит — это не его дело.  
— Ты и правда как мое отражение, — Широ касается зеркала, — что насчет Куро?  
— _Что это значит?_  
— Черный. Мое прозвище — Широ — звучит как «белый». А ты будешь «черным».  
Огонек, кажется, дрожит.  
— _Да... Да, я был бы рад._

В конце концов Широ опускает зеркало отражающей стороной вниз.  
— Я не знаю, что делать, Кит, — поворачивается он к ведьме, — Мне страшно.  
Кит молча обнимает его, и Космо садится рядом, снова укладывая голову на колени, — Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем.  
Кит отводит Широ к себе и укладывает в постель.  
— Тебе нужно поспать. Отдохни ради меня, хорошо?  
Широ кивает и закрывает глаза.  
Кит тяжело оседает на постели и обнимает Космо.  
— Какой сумасшедший день...  
Но спать еще рано, и Кит пододвигает к себе шкатулку с фурнитурой. 

***  
Кит и Широ просыпаются ближе к обеду нос к носу от голосов в коридоре.  
— Вот черт.  
Они смотрят друг на друга и смеются.  
— Пойдем.  
Лэнс как раз идет к спальне, когда они выползают оттуда как два медведя из спячки.  
— О, вот вы где. Завтрак?  
Кит зевает.  
— Ханк волшебничает?  
— А кто ж еще? — Лэнс машет рукой и уходит обратно к лестнице, — Мы уже умираем от обилия слюней, поэтому я ушел искать вас. 

Они спускаются вслед за ним вниз — на первом этаже и правда одуряюще вкусно пахнет.  
— Моя любимая часть наших посиделок, — Кит тыкает Широ в бок локтем, — Ханк всегда готовит завтраки. Я готов похитить его и держать тут, если буду есть его еду. Это бесценно.  
— Так вот что это был за коварный план, — Мэтт, до того не видимый за спинкой дивана, хохочет, — Мы все ему расскажем! Доброе утро.  
— Доброе, Мэтт, — Широ улыбается, — как спалось?  
— Спина чуть затекла, а так — волшебно. А ты у нас забрался повыше? Кит мало кого пускает   
Широ на мгновение недоуменно хмурится.  
— А...  
— Он шутит, забей, — Кит толкает Широ в сторону кухни, — просто я однажды отказался пускать их в спальню. Но там и делать нечего, и приставка в гостиной, и места больше. А убираться меньше.  
Кит любит общие утра. Все еще сонные и тихие, и можно расслабиться.  
Провожая всех домой, Кит задерживает Широ последним, на пороге, и протягивает браслет, который делал всю оставшуюся ночь, охраняя чужой сон.  
— Куро не хочется опасным для тебя сейчас, но мы все еще слабо представляем, кто он такой и как может повлиять. Возьми это, пожалуйста. Он должен помочь хотя бы немного, пока я ищу решение.  
Широ молча протягивает правую руку, и Кит затягивает узелок, шепча последние строчки зачарования.  
— Если что-то случится, я всегда помогу.  
— Спасибо, — Широ улыбается и быстро целует его в щеку, — До завтра?  
— До завтра...  
Широ сбегает по лестнице, оставляя смущенного Кита на крыльце.  
Космо ехидно фырчит и подталкивает хозяина под колени.  
— Пойдем в дом.

Теперь их компания неразлей вода — Широ вплавляется в группку как последний недостающий механизм, и сложно представить, что совсем недавно они даже не были знакомы.  
Кит регулярно проверяет чары на браслете. Демон по-прежнему ведет себя как потерянный щеночек, но ему слишком часто рассказывали в детстве, чем чреваты игры с демонами и одержимыми, так что лишняя перестраховка не повредит.  
Отдельно от этого Кит ищет способ безболезненно отделить Куро от Широ — и это оказывается действительно сложно. Ни одна из доступных ему книг не говорит о том, как можно разделить демона и одержимого без ущерба для одного из них. Как правило демоны освобождаются лишь по собственной воле, убивая носителя, либо когда их носителя убивают без ритуала, призванного удержать демона в умирающем теле. Для одержимого же выход — лишь изгнание духа, смертельное для последнего.  
Кит захлопывает книгу, спрятанную в «цивильную» обложку, и откидывается на спинку стула. Ребята опаздывают.  
Наконец, они появляются в кафетерии, и Кит машет им рукой, привлекая внимание.  
— В кого вы такие медленные?  
Широ с Мэттом со стоном падают на свои стулья.  
— Нас поймала какая-то неадекватная тетка, попросила показать, как пройти к директору и в учительскую, а ты сам знаешь, — Широ закатывает глаза, — там можно блуждать вечно. Прости? — Широ строит щенячий взгляд и кладет голову Киту на предплечье.  
Кит качает головой и смеется, гладя его по волосам.  
— Ладно, щеночек. Ешьте уже.

Позже он находит Широ и спрашивает, нет ли у него планов на вечер и, когда тот отвечает, что нет — просит составить ему компанию.

Кит ждёт его на улице, у выхода, когда Широ выбегает, одеваясь на ходу.   
— Прости, долго ждал? Мэтт меня немного задержал.  
— Нет, все хорошо, — Кит неловко улыбается, — Это о Куро. Хотел поговорить. И.. погулять, если ты не против? — Кит звучит неуверенно.  
Широ замирает на мгновение, но внезапно улыбается.  
— Да... Да, конечно. Я очень рад.  
Он ведёт его к машине, и Кит, смотря Широ в спине, не может не улыбаться тоже.  
Они останавливаются у парка. Уходят в глубь, туда, где люди появляются реже, и располагаются на пледе, который Кит достает из ни откуда вместе с «корзинкой» для пикника.   
Они молча располагаются на земле, раскладывая еду и доставая сидр.   
— Я за эти дни перелопатил довольно много книг моей мамы и ещё одного ведьмака. На самом деле, все, что нашел об изгнании духов и демонов из тела человека.  
— Новости.. плохие? — Широ склоняет голову к плечу.  
— Не самые радужные, я бы сказал. Я нашел один вариант, то, что может помочь хотя бы сейчас. Займусь сегодня или завтра. Но пока не снимай браслет, хорошо?   
— Да. Да, конечно.  
На периферии слышно лай собак, голоса из хозяев, крики детей, но здесь, в тени разлапистых деревьев, это на удивление не беспокоит. Может быть, дело в компании — отстраненно думает Кит.  
Он бы не удивился.  
Лай становится ближе.  
Кит игнорирует это, хотя Широ морщится и смотрит по сторонам.  
— Шумно?  
— Нет. просто кажется, что они идут сюда..? Мне не по себе. Не обращай внимания..  
Они забывают об этом, пока в кустах не шуршит...  
Пока откуда с коротким рыком на Кита не выпрыгивает пёс. А потом ещё один. И ещё.  
От первого Кит отшатывается практически машинально, кувыркаясь по траве. Второго в полете сбивает Космо. Третий замирает напротив Широ, и тот хмурится. Псы.. странные. Чертовски сильно похожие между собой и все как один с темной головой и белесым телом. Отвратительно злобные.  
Космо рычит в ответ и наступает, не позволяя им приблизиться к людям, но Широ, вместо того, чтобы отойти, замирает на месте, рассматривая их.  
— Кит... Ты знаешь, что это?  
— Нет. Обычно зверье, даже призраки, куда более дружелюбно к людям, — он держит наготове нож, которым недавно намазывал джем, — Они не реагируют на успокоение или отпугивание.  
— Мне кажется.. кажется, я знаю, кто это может быть?  
Кит оборачивается на него.  
— Инугами. Демоны-собаки в нашей мифологии. Если ведьмы существуют, то и они могут, да? — Широ выглядит неуверенным.  
— Возможно. Что это за демоны? — Кит с тревогой наблюдает за Космо. Тот очевидно сильнее, но инугами больше, — Как их можно убить?  
— Я знаю только то, что на изгнание способны лишь очень сильные колдуны. Так говорилось в легендах, которые я читал.  
— Изгнание? Что ж, — Кит вдруг усмехается, — За эти дни я прочел достаточно экзорцизмов, может, хоть тут они пригодятся.  
Псы реагируют на первый же, едва Кит начинает говорить. Воют, и бросаются в атаку с новой силой — будто предчувствуя беду. Кит отшатывается, но не переставает говорить — это то, чему учили в Марморе всех — не прерываться никогда, иначе отдача может ранить уже тебя, а не врага. Широ становится прямо перед ним, прикрывая собой и внимательно отслеживая, что происходит.  
Мгновения спустя над землей загораются огоньки-светлячки. Собаки, натыкаясь на них, завывают и бросаются в сторону, но это не помогает, чем больше и громче говорит Кит, тем больше светлячков, тем меньше у них места для маневра. Космо чуть отходит в сторону, когда огоньки сгоняют инугами в кучу. И не успевает отреагировать, когда одному хватает вырваться и прыгнуть прямо в сторону Кита.  
Его ловит Широ — прямо в полете, не думая, хватает пса за туловище, и валит на землю, прижимая собой. Инугами режет когтями туловище, и Широ едва-едва удерживает его на земле, правой рукой прижимая за шею.  
— Широ!  
Космо разворачивается к нему, но помощь уже не требуется.  
Сразу за тем, как экзорцизм взрывается, поглощая с собой двух собак, третья оседает на земле пеплом, рядом с неверяще смотрящим на свои руки Широ.  
Его правая рука все еще горит — огонек, играющий на пальцах, понемногу затухает, будто втягиваясь внутрь. И ему не больно.  
Широ разворачивает ладонь и неловко сжимает кулак, когда его обнимают.  
— Ну, не только ведьмы могут изгонять эту гадость, — Кит неловко гладит его по голове, — Мы со всем разберемся, обещаю.  
Широ роняет голову прямо ему на плечо.  
— Спасибо.

***  
Кит уходит в лес. Отправляет Космо предупредить Коливана, закрывает дом и быстрым шагом спешит прочь, накинув капюшон теплого пальто на голову.  
Ночь обещала быть холодной.  
Кит взял с собой лишь свою обычную сумку, переложив туда заготовки для другого амулета и склянку с приготовленным заранее зельем.  
Космо, почти невидимый в темноте, догоняет его на полпути, и дальше Кит идет с его помощью — фамилиар относит его на спине прямо к скрытой в глубине полянке, едва ли освещенной тонким полумесяцем.  
Кит разжигает огонь.  
Пока огонь занимается, голодно обгладывая все новые и новые поленья, ведьма раскладывает содержимое сумки на земле.  
В нужный момент в огонь летит зелье — оно окрашивает пламя в алый цвет. Кит встает, поднимает руки и начинает говорить.  
Кит чертовски сильно любит, когда ему не приходится скрываться во время плетения чар. И сегодня он просит помощи у огня, иное поведение было бы оскорбительным.  
Сегодня он второй раз в жизни обращается прямо к духам этого леса. В прошлый раз к нему пришел Космо. В этот раз ему не нужен фамилиар — только защита. Не для себя.  
— Я прошу о помощи. Я знаю, чем рискую и что могу получить. У меня нет другого варианта, иначе бы я не посмел побеспокоить кого угодно из высоких духов. Я прошу о помощи и готов дать плату взамен.  
Кит поднимает свой нож и прижимает его лезвие к левой ладони. Кожа взрезается как бумага.  
— Я прошу о помощи.  
Кровь тонкой струйкой льется прямо в огонь.  
Мгновение, другое — ничего не происходит. А затем пламя будто вспыхивает еще более алым. Киту мерещится образ алой львицы в огне, и Космо подходит сзади, отираясь о бок.  
— Получилось.  
Кит кивает с облегчением и садится на колени, беря в руки инструменты. У него есть время до тех пор, пока не погаснет последний уголек костра.

День дома Кит тратит на то, чтобы вставить небольшой ало-фиолетовый камень в свою подвеску, изображающую символ семьи Мармора. Киту далеко до мастеров семьи, поэтому для амулета Широ он берет самое сильное, что у него есть — то, что этот маленький лиловый клинок содержал, можно было назвать маленьким экскурсом в защитные заклинания семей Мармора и Дайбазаал. Кит носил его практически всю свою сознательную жизнь. Для Широ не жаль.  
Несколько часов он работает, болтая с Аллурой через свое зеркало в спальне.  
— Точно не хочешь, чтобы я приехала?  
— Пока все.. терпимо. Это было странно, но я правда хочу ему помочь. Мы думаем, что Куро — кицунэ, огонь и его способности к маскировке косвенно это подтверждают, хотя похожих видов полно. Но он, кажется, согласился с этим сам. И, может.. Мои сны были о нем? Его появлении? — Аллура пожимает плечами.  
— Что насчет собак?  
— Коливан сказал, что ничего похожего в округе не происходило очень давно. Но он все еще ждет ответ из ковена. Может, это связано с теми проблемами, о которых не все знают?  
— Отец ничего не говорит, — Аллура пожимает плечами. На стол запрыгивает ее фамилиар, едва не сбивая чашку кофе хвостом, — Лотор, осторожнее! Обожжешься же. От Заркона тоже ничего?  
— Я отправил письмо и ему и матери после того, как все произошло, но пока тишина. Дом Верховной похож на бездну, — Кит устало кривится, — Связаться с родителями, пока они там, нереально, проще на луну и обратно слетать.

Укладываясь в постель, Кит надевает готовый амулет на себя. Чем больше в нем будет энергии изначально, тем быстрее Куро соберется с силами.  
Убирая остальное, Кит едва не рассыпает коробку с бусинами-маячками. Их всего четыре сейчас — от родителей, Аллуры и с браслета Широ. Кит выбирает самую большую, глянцево-черную, и прикрывает глаза.  
Чтобы через мгновение распахнуть глаза.  
Что-то случилось? Он не чувствует отклика.  
— Космо!

Космо переносит его под окна спальни Широ, а оттуда — на подоконник открытого окна.  
Кит соскальзывает вниз и оглядывается. В спальне никого, только настольная лампа забыто горит на столе. За соседней дверью слышится не то плеск, не то звон, и Кит вваливается внутрь, не успевая вздохнуть.

Широ смотрит на него испуганно-недоуменно разными глазами, лежа в ванной. Браслет — на бортике.  
Кит тяжело дышит.  
—...Ты!  
Он закрывает лицо ладонями. Он примчался сюда как был, босиком и в пижамных штанах и, боги, как глупо он себя чувствовал сейчас.  
— Я же просил просто не снимать браслет! Почему твоя безопасность интересует меня больше, чем тебя самого?  
Он вылетает обратно в спальню, на мгновение задерживает у подоконника, пытаясь понять, где Космо. Волк материализуется рядом, но перенести его не успевает — Широ вылетает из ванной следом и хватает его за плечо.  
— Кит! Прости, я сглупил, я знаю! Я не хотел!  
Браслет снова у него на руке, и это почему-то бесит Кита только больше.  
— Не хотел что?! — Кит сбрасывает ладонь и отходит на шаг, разворачиваясь к нему лицом и кладя ладонь на голову щерящегося Космо, — Умереть? Рисковать поддаться демону? Остаться без той небольшой защиты, которую я мог тебе дать?  
— Я не..  
— Ты не! И я не! Не понимаю, что я тут делаю! — Кит трет глаза.  
— Кит, пожалуйста! Прости, я знаю, что дурак, но не обижайся, пожалуйста? Сглупил, облажался, но...  
— Ты... Ты даже не понимаешь, чем рискуешь. Тебе правда повезло, что Куро разумен и, кажется, правда только хочет отделиться от тебя. Большинство демонов, с которыми нам приходится иметь дело, пытаются свести хозяина тела с ума, захватить контроль или убить. Я вообще не понимаю, почему меня это так волнует. Стоило просто рассказать о происходящем и умыть руки. Это ведь не моя проблема! — Кит внезапно поднимает голову и смотрит так пронзительно, что Широ становится больно, — Но я почему-то следил за этим дурацким браслетом и теперь стою тут как идиот, — трет глаза, — Я пойду. Извини, что побеспоко...  
Широ обнимает его.  
— Кит. Прости. Я понимаю, тебе сейчас больно и обидно, и я повел себя как неосторожный дурак. Но я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты считал, что твои усилия никому не нужны, — Кит тяжело дышит ему в плечо, — Я безумно благодарен тебе за помощь. Если бы не ты, я бы с ума сошел, наверно. Это очень странно, но твое присутствие дало мне сил. Спасло меня, — Широ чуть отпускает его и кладет ладони на плечи, — Обещаю, такого больше не повторится. Веришь?  
Кит смотрит на него молча, не моргая, и Широ стоит, не смея двинуться. Сейчас он почему-то действительно осознает, что Киту подвластно то, что никогда не будет доступно самому Широ.  
— Я не знаю, почему меня так беспокоит твое благополучие. Не делай так больше, пожалуйста, — спокойный голос ломается на последнем слове, и Кит снова всхлипывает. Широ снова тянется обнять его, но не успевает.  
Кит снимает со своей шеи цепочку, тянет подвеску из-под футболки. Широ видит вытянутый символ, похожий на лезвие.  
— Я говорил, что браслет — быстрая поделка, на время. Эта штука серьезнее, ее делал не я. Ну, кое-что я, но это не главное. Здесь наверчено много всего, но главное — защита. Все, от чего в свое время нам пришло в голову защититься. Носи его, не снимая. Это проще, чем с браслетом, он легкий и мешать не должен.  
Кит сам надевает его, и Широ послушно склоняет к нему голову.  
— Это последний раз. Носи. Не снимая. Пообещай мне, — Кит склоняет голову к плечу.  
Широ смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Фиолетовые глаза так и...  
Он склоняется и целует. Как же долго он этого хотел.  
Кит не сопротивляется. Только прижимается ближе — Широ придерживает его за талию левой ладонью, другой держа свое полотенце.  
Космо спрыгивает в сад, мысленно ухмыляясь.  
— Обещаю. Обещаю больше никогда в жизни не нарушать данное тебе слово, — Широ смотрит проникновенно, удивительно серьезно, и Кит кивает, перед тем как снова поцеловать его.  
Они садятся на постель. И оба выглядят немного сумасшедшими, красные и встрепанные. Смеются, смотря друг другу в глаза.  
— Пожалуйста, будь осторожен. Я... не знаю, что буду делать, если с тобой что-то случится.  
— Обещаю. И ты будь осторожен. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты из-за меня, — Широ сглатывает, — пострадал.  
Кит гладит его по груди, и Широ ловит ладонь, целуя ее точно в центр.  
— Все будет хорошо. Мы справимся.  
Широ кивает и целует его за ухом, у самой кромки волос, Кит прикрывает глаза.  
— Ты хочешь? Нам не... — Широ смотрит ему прямо в глаза, отрываясь на мгновение.  
— А ты? — Кит его перебивает, — Я — хочу. Иначе бы меня здесь не было.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты пожалел, — Широ отводит взгляд.  
— Ты остановишься, если я попрошу?  
— Да! Я не... — Кит толкает его, заставляя целиком опуститься на кровать, и ложится рядом.  
— Это все, что меня волнует.  
Широ только целует его в ответ, затягивая на себя. Кит прижимается к бокам бедрами и склоняется ближе.  
Они перебираются ближе к подушкам, Широ теряет свое полотенце в этой суматохе, и Кит наконец может видеть его во всей красе.  
— Могу я? — протягивает руку. Широ неловко кивает. Кит осторожно гладит и снова склоняется за поцелуем.  
Отрываясь, он тяжело дышит и дергает Кита за футболку.  
— Позволь мне снять это.  
Кит поднимает руки.  
Это снова очень неловко, и они хихикают, когда футболка застревает у шеи, цепляясь за волосы, и Широ целует Кита прямо так, не в силах прекратить, стягивая одежду вслепую. Штаны улетают к футболке, и Широ почти благоговейно гладит Кита по бедру.  
— Такой красивый.  
Кит вспыхивает, заставляя его на секунду приостановиться.  
— Не поверю, что тебе никто никогда такого не говорил, — шепчет.  
— Не важно, что, важно — кто, — отвечает тот, отводя взгляд и заставляя Широ порозоветь тоже. Широ сталкивает их лбами, заставляя смотреть прямо ему в глаза.  
— Ты самый красивый человек, которого я когда-либо видел.  
Кит садится к нему на колени, прижимаясь к животу и обнимая ладонями лицо.  
— Нет. Это ты.  
Так сладко. Широ поверить не может, что это происходит с ними сейчас. Он чувствует себя почти пьяным, сжимая бедра Кит и ощущая его твердый член, прижимающийся к животу. Касающийся его болезненно стоящего члена. Широ обхватывает их рукой и проводит на пробу, сжимая. Кит закидывает голову и жмурится, едва слышно постанывая, выставляя шею.  
Широ не может сопротивляться желанию оставить след.  
Кит стонет и поднимает руки к его груди, поглаживая соски, Широ хочется мурчать, но он снова прячет лицо у него в плече и тихо стонет, прижимаясь губами к месту засоса.  
— Кит... Кит, пожалуйста...  
Кит двигает бедрами, и Широ размазывает предэякулят по их членам, облегчая скольжение, руки Кита обнимают его за шею, и он чувствует себя таким неправдоподобно счастливым, имея возможность спуститься и поцеловать эти чертовски идеальные губы самого чертовски идеального человека на свете, который гладит его член самыми чертовски идеальными руками.  
Так тяжело сдерживать стоны.  
Они оба тяжело дышат, двигаясь и ловя короткие поцелуи. Кит добавляет свою руку поверх ладони Широ, другой гладит его не то по спине, не то по плечу.  
Они так близко и одновременно так далеко, что хочется быть еще ближе, сплавиться в одно..  
— Черт, детка... — Кит неловко вздыхает, едва не соскальзывая в сторону, на мгновение потеряв ориентацию в пространстве и жмурится.  
— Давай, мой хороший, мы почти... — Широ тяжело дышит, они набирают темп, и Кит чувствует — вот-вот, но ничего не происходит, и он почти хнычет. Широ целует его, роняет на постель и доводя до конца.

Засыпая, сжимая ладони, они обещают себе и друг другу.  
— Мы разберемся с тем, что происходит. Поможем Куро и выясним, что произошло с ним, откуда взялись эти инугами и какое они имеют к нему отношение. И зачем им был нужен я. Или ты.  
— Я смогу тебя защитить.  
— Мы защитим друг друга.


End file.
